Uzumaki Pie
by Lone Danger
Summary: My, my this here Naruto guy. Song parody


Parody of "American Pie" song with parts from both "American Pie" by Don Mclean and "The Saga Begins" by Wierd Al Yankovic.

Not exactly perfect. I just did it on free time as ideas popped into my head.

You may create your own improved versions if you wish.

The events encompass the general Naruto and Sasuke story arc from the Kyuubi Attack to the battle in The Valley of the End. From there, it just skips the last few seasons to the last episode where Naruto leaves the village, hence "Bye, bye to that Naruto guy".

I own nothing, don't like don't read, review if you like, though I won't be making this any longer than it currently is.

* * *

><p>A long, long time ago,<p>

In the land of fire,

Konoha was under an attack.

The fourth hokage knew he had one chance,

To hold the nine-tailed demon back,

And maybe he might stall it for a while.

But the results it didn't thrill them,

It stormed the gates and tried to kill 'em.

That was when he realized,

His son would have to be sacrificed.

He sealed the nine-tailed fox in this boy,

Realising the jutsu would take his life.

The sealing done he slowly died,

The day, he left them this boy.

So my, my this here Naruto guy,

He's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and he's quite a nice guy.

That blond haired ninja always eatin ramen and rice,

Sayin "someday im gonna be Hokage, someday im gonna be Hokage"

Did you know how much he'd do for,

All the people here he cares for,

Even if he tells you so?

Do you believe that Naruto,

Can really save their sorry souls,

And can he teach them to let their love truly show?

Well you know that he cares for them,

Cause you saw the way he looks at them.

He'd sell his soul for them,

He'd do anything for them!

He was a lonely teenage ninja schmuck,

Everyday only earning half a buck,

But he's never ever been out of luck,

Since the day, they took in this boy.

My, my this here Naruto guy,

He's one hell of a shinobi, and he's quite a nice guy,

That blond haired Ninja always eatin Ramen and rice,

And sayin "someday im gonna be hokage, someday i'm gonna be hokage"

Now for twelve years he's been all alone,

And his true potential has finally shown,

Showing all that he could really be.

He got a mission to protect a man,

The land of Waves they had a plan.

To build a bridge that came from east to west.

While Tazuna was building the bridge,

Zabuza and Haku came on down.

The two fell like stones,

Naruto bridge was now done!

With the Chuunin Exams coming up ahead,

Naruto needed time to clear his head,

And he remembered the Kyuubi's attack,

The day, they got this boy.

My, my this here Naruto guy,

He's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and he's quite a nice guy,

That Blond haired ninja always eating ramen and rice,

Saying "someday I'm gonna be hokage, someday I'm gonna be Hokage."

With his team in the Chuunin exams,

Those who failed had not another chance,

Five whole days in the Forest of Death.

They met some guy from the grass,

Orochimaru kicked them in the ass,

And Anko in the sidelines was landed in a cast.

Now Sasuke here, well he got cursed,

But the team went on and tried to be first,

Oh, they never had the chance,

But that doesn't mean they don't pass!

Then Kiba and Neji tried to take the field,

Naruto refused to yield.

Do you recall what happened,

The day, they took in this boy?

My, my this here Naruto guy,

He's one hell of a shinobi, and he's quite a nice guy,

The blond haired ninja always eating ramen and rice,

Saying "someday I'm gonna be Hokage, someday I'm gonna be Hokage."

Oh, and there they were, all in one place,

The attacking enemies starting to pace,

With no time left they went to fight again.

So he summoned a toad who was nimble and was quick,

In a flash they turned into the fox real quick,

In order try and protect his only friends.

He knocked Gaara off his stage,

His hands clenched in fists of rage,

There was no real way in hell,

To break him out of his spell.

And soon he left with Jiraiya into the night,

To bring Tsunade for the Hokage rites,

Learning the rasengan to his delight.

Remember when they found this boy.

My, my this here Naruto guy,

He's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and he's quite a nice guy,

The blond haired ninja always eating ramen and rice,

Sayin "someday I'm gonna be Hokage, Someday I'm gonna be Hokage."

They were soon all down with the blues,

They were really hoping for some happy news,

When Sasuke just turned and ran away.

Despite their help from sand village ninja,

You thought that they would win didn't ya,

But they only helped them get along a little way.

And along the way their numbers had dwindled,

Yet they held on to the hope and spirit they kindled.

And not a word was spoken,

But Naruto would not be broken.

And the two ninja stood facing each other,

Naruto on one side and Sasuke the other,

In the Valley of the End.

Remember, when they got this boy.

So, bye, bye, to that Naruto guy,

He may be a jinchuriki, but he'll still be missed by,

And as his friends were all waving goodbye,

He said "someday I'm gonna be Hokage, someday I'm gonna be Hokage."

Bye, bye to that Naruto guy,

He promised he'll be coming back, in a few years time,

And leaving the village he waved them goodbye,

Saying "Someday I'm gonna be the next Hokage."


End file.
